The Cat and the Canary
The Cat and the Canary is a 1939 feature film from Paramount Pictures starring Bob Hope and Paulette Goddard. It is a remake of the 1927 silent film based on the 1922 play of the same name by John Willard. Summary Cyrus Norman was a millionaire who lived in the Louisiana bayous with his mistress Miss Lu. Norman died ten years previously, and now an American Indian man navigates the executor of Norman's estate, Mr. Crosby, through alligator-infested waters to Norman's isolated mansion, where his will is to be read at midnight. At the mansion, Crosby meets Miss Lu, who lives there with a large black cat. When he removes the will from a safe, he discovers that someone has tampered with it. Crosby and Miss Lu are joined by Norman's survivors: Joyce Norman (Paulette Goddard), Fred Blythe, Charles Wilder, Cicily, Aunt Susan, and Wally Campbell (Bob Hope). As the group gathers in the parlor to read the will, a gong rings seven times. According to Miss Lu, this means that only seven of the eight people present will survive the night. Norman's will has two parts. The first indicates that Joyce will inherit the entire estate, under one condition: concerned about a streak of insanity in the family's blood, Norman stipulated that his heirs must remain sane for the next thirty days. If Joyce loses her sanity during that time, the heir will be determined from the second part of the will. This arrangement raises concerns about Joyce's safety, since other family members can increase their chances of inheriting by murdering her or driving her insane. After the reading, Crosby informs everyone that they will have to stay overnight. Miss Lu warns them of spirits in the house, and a security guard found prowling outside claims that a murderer called "The Cat" has escaped from the nearby insane asylum. In the parlor, Crosby tries to warn Joyce about something, but a hidden doorway opens in the wall and someone pulls him into the space behind it. Joyce becomes frightened when everyone except Wally believes she imagined this. Miss Lu gives Joyce a letter from Norman. Joyce and Wally use the letter to find a diamond necklace. Joyce puts the necklace under her pillow in Norman's room, but after she falls asleep, a hand reaches through a secret panel in the wall, frightens her out of bed, and takes the necklace. Joyce is almost out of her mind with fear and confusion, but Wally finds the movable wall panel near her bed and opens a hidden door leading to a secret passageway, and Crosby's dead body falls into the room. To help Joyce recover from her fright, Wally chats with her in the parlor. When he leaves to fetch some liquor, he hears something in Norman's room, opens the hidden door, and explores the passageway. Meanwhile, Joyce sees the door in the parlor as it opens. When Wally calls to her, she hears him through the passageway and enters it to find him. Once she is inside, someone closes the door. With no exit, Joyce explores the passageway, walking past a dark cranny where the security guard is hiding. The Cat also walks past the guard, who stops him and takes the necklace from him, but the Cat stabs the guard in the back and follows Joyce, who has discovered a door leading outside. After the Cat chases Joyce into a shed and threatens her with a knife, Wally arrives and calls him "Charlie", having found the second part of the will in Charles's coat. Charles removes his Cat mask, pins Wally to the wall with his knife, and begins to strangle Joyce, but Miss Lu arrives with a shotgun and kills him. The next day, Wally and Joyce explain the story to newspaper reporters and unofficially announce their engagement. Cast * Bob Hope as Wally Campbell * Paulette Goddard as Joyce Norman * John Beal as Fred Blythe * Douglass Montgomery as Charles Wilder * Gale Sondergaard as Miss Lu * Elizabeth Patterson as Aunt Susan * George Zucco as Mr. Crosby * Nydia Westman as Cicily * John Wray as Guard Hendricks * George Regas as Indian guide * Milton Kibbee as Photographer * Charles Lane as Reporter * Chief Thundercloud as Indian guide References Category:Movies